Comprometidos
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Lucius escucha a Severus y a Draco hablando de su compromiso tras la puerta del salón. ¿Es que nadie le ha dicho a este hombre que eso está muy feo?


**Resumen:** Lucius escucha a Severus y a Draco hablando de su compromiso tras la puerta del salón. ¿Es que nadie le ha dicho a este hombre que eso está muy feo?

**Personajes**: SS, LM, DM.

**Disclaimer: **Estos tres guapos son de Rowling. Y nada de lucro por escribir con ellos.

**Rating: **G.

**Autora:** Nessa_Snape5.

* * *

**Comprometidos**

–Draco, yo no sé si esto es lo acertado. – dijo una vez más Snape, preocupado.

–Severus, por favor – suplicó Draco. – No podemos seguir ocultándonos más.

El profesor dio una vuelta alrededor del salón, pensando en una respuesta. Draco le pedía que se lo contara a Lucius, que le dijera de esa relación. Era un auténtico suicidio.

Draco lo vio flaquear y le puso una mano en su hombro, intentando influirle confianza. La mirada suplicante del chico comenzaba a dolerle.

–Tú sabes lo que es llevar una relación así a escondidas, Severus. Sabes que no es agradable. Sólo te pido que no me condenes a lo mismo.

Para Lucius, que llevaba ya un rato escuchando tras la puerta del salón, aquello fue más que suficiente. ¿Severus iba a contarle que tenía una relación con Draco? ¿Su pareja y su hijo? ¡Los iba a matar! ¡A los dos!

–Bravo, bravo, bravo – dijo Lucius al entrar dando unos aplausos. Las caras de sorpresa de Severus y de Draco no tenían precio. Desde luego que no se habían esperado que los pillara_ in fraganti_.– ¿Cuándo pensabais contarme este numerito que estabais ensayando?

– ¡Papá!

–Lucius, ¿pero qué…?

–Tranquilos, tranquilos. No hace falta tanto alarmismo – suspiró, quedando en frente de los otros dos. – He oído todo lo que hablabais desde el pasillo.

Draco suspiró, un poco nervioso.

– ¿Entonces, lo sabes? ¿Y no necesitas que te expliquemos nada? – preguntó algo suspicaz.

–No – contestó Lucius rápidamente. – Prefiero que no me deis detalles.

Draco se giró con una sonrisa enorme y abrazó a Severus.

–Al final no ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

Su padrino no pudo más que sonreír ante la alegría del chico. Desde luego que nunca había esperado que Lucius se tomase esa noticia de tan buena forma. Severus se viró entonces hacia el patriarca Malfoy y le besó.

Lucius se quedó estupefacto.

Severus no sólo había seguido acostándose con él hasta la noche anterior mientras en secreto tenía una relación con su hijo, sino que encima le besaba a él como si nada delante del chico. ¡Y Draco no pareció siquiera notarlo!

– ¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó mirando confuso a Severus, que se veía muy sonriente.

–Vamos, papá. No tengo nueve años – contestó Draco poniéndose su cazadora, que estaba encima del sofá. – Os he visto besaros millones de veces – esa frase no disipó en absoluto la duda de Lucius. – Por mí como si queréis acabar en la cama para celebrar mi compromiso con Harry.

A Lucius le faltó el oxígeno de repente y le sobrevino un ataque de tos.

– ¡¿Tu qué? ¡¿Con quién?

_"Por favor, que no sea Harry Potter. Por favor, que no sea Harry Potter…"_, pensaba Lucius desesperadamente. Casi lo prefería liado con Severus. O con el difunto Voldemort.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Mi compromiso con Harry Potter, papá – dijo Draco. – De eso hablaba con Severus, de cuál sería la mejor manera para decírtelo. Dijiste que nos habías escuchado y que no te interpondrías si era nuestro deseo. – Draco tuvo que rectificar al ver la expresión letal de su padrino. – Bueno, tal vez eso último no fueron tus palabras exactas…

–Yo… creo que… – Lucius tuvo que sentarse en el sillón porque se le estaba nublando la vista. Por un lado era un alivio saber que Severus no se acostaba con Draco. Qué demonios, ¡era una bendición! Pero por otro lado estaba Potter… ¡Iba a tener a Potter de yerno! Potter en Navidad, en el cumpleaños de Draco, comiendo con ellos los domingos…– Me asfixio, Sev…

El pocionista rodó los ojos, más que exasperado por la enorme cantidad de dramatismo que corría por las venas de Lucius.

–Tranquilo, Lucius – intentó calmarlo y le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa. – Cuando lo conozcas verás que no es un mal chico.

–No te preocupes, papá – dijo Draco con una sonrisa. – Harry tiene _exactamente _las mismas que tú de que os conozcáis.

Lucius deseaba con toda su alma que a Potter también le estuviera dando un infarto en ese momento.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** No sé cómo lo hago, pero créanme cuando les digo que no puedo evitar que en casi todas las historias cortas que hago siempre Lucius termine con un ataque al corazón xD ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
